Chuck vs The Song Fic Project
by Natvv
Summary: Series of Oneshot Songfics ! ;D Rated "T" to keep my options open ! Total Charah, all songs are Charah ! Well maybe one or two won't be, don't know yet, but still, almost all are Charah !
1. Intro Info etc

This is my new song-fic thing !!

In the middle of Chuck vs The Mission, but decided to take a break to get started on this.

I'm going to write a series of one-shot song-fics

These won't be like normal song-fics, no lyrics in the middle, just the plot following the story of the lyrics. Maybe some dialogue of the lyrics will be in there, too.

Right now I have 49 songs chosen out. There will probably be more added.

The Chapter Titles will be the song names. Read the chapter titles, and go to the songs that look interesting, if you don't want to be stuck reading all 49.

I have the songs numbered, and I use Yahoo Answers Polls&Surveys to ask for numbers 1-49. So that way they're totally random. Majority of answers wins, I write and post that song first. So I shall start posting, and please enjoy the Song Fic Project !!


	2. Long Shot

_**Song info: Katy Perry-Long Shot**_

_**Timeline: None, really. Just kind of recent. =P**_

_**Interperatations of song: The begining metaphor, well it's literal in here. **_

_**Hope ya like the first one !!**_

--------------------------------------

Sarah felt it. The wire touched her neck and then someone pulled it tighter. She never saw it coming. The only thing she was thinking: _Chuck_. That's when everything went black.

She heard something. Almost like, an alarm?? _But I'm supposed to be dead_, she thought, _oh no what if I got captured_?

Sarah was jolted out of these thoughts, "Good Morning." She took at as a warning. She popped up and turned around to face where the voice had come from. Instead of seeing a Fulcrum agent she saw . . . Chuck? _Oh god I'm definately dead, but wait, what if I'm not_??

"Hey, uhh, what the hell happened last night?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but first, are you okay? Does it hurt or anything? I have some Tylonol," Chuck replied.

"Uhmm, yeah?" Sarah said. Then she realized there was a shooting pain in her neck, "Owwwwww never mind my neck hurts."

Chuck opened the Tylonol and handed her two pills.

"Okay tell me what happened."

Chuck took a deep breath in, "Well we were on a mission. It was all going as planned, I was watching from the Herder. Then some sort of silent alarm must have been pulled or something, because a bunch of evil Fulcrum assassain people showed up. You guys had taken most down, but then all of a sudden one got you. He had a cord around," he hesitated, "well he was trying to strangle you. So I saw that you had left a gun in the car on accedent. I figured out how to get it all set up, then I got out of the car and shot him. But you were just laying there. I freaked out, I was sure you were dead so I yelled for Casey, and I ran with you back to the car. We took you to the hospital and they said you would be okay. Casey left, and I didn't have the key to your apartment. They released you, so I took you back here. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Lets date for real," Sarah blurted out.

"What?"

"Look Chuck, I thought I was going to die without us ever really being together. Without you ever really knowing how you feel. So now I`ll take a chance on this thing we may have started. I mean, intentional or not I don`t think I saw this coming when I was assigned to you. But this whole thing, it`s all adding up to something, much more than a cover. Look, Chuck, I don't want to just be a cover anymore. If we step out of that limb we can make this work," she explained.

Chuck sat there stunned and shocked.

"This has been killing me. Why`s everything got to be like this? I`m trying to handle all these unpredictability, I mean I never expected this. It's a long shot, but I say, 'Why not?' Oh god that rhymed. Okay, well I'm just trying to say, that this thing we have, well Chuck, I've never met anyone like you. I don't want to let this slip away. It's going to be really hard with Beckman and the government and everything, but I still think it's worth it," she continued on, "So what do you say?"

"Are you sure?"

"More sure than anything anything I've ever done before."

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Chuck said.

"Me too," Sarah said, "Even though the chance is we won't make it, if I say, 'forget it' I no that I`ll regret it, and it`s a long shot just to beat the odds, but it's one worth taking." She looked up from her hands that she had been staring at the whole time. Chuck and Sarah looked each other in the eyes. A tear slipped from Sarah's eye, and Chuck reached up and wiped it away. His hand stayed on her cheek, and they leaned in and kissed.

They pulled back out and Sarah smiled, "Let's ditch work today. Go hang out on the beach?"

"That sounds perfect," Chuck said.

Sarah got up from the bed to go get ready, "Oh and Chuck, one more thing."

He turned and looked back at her, "Yeah?"

"You have no idea how long I've waited to say this. I love you, Chuck."

"I love you, too."

--------------------------------------

_**Ta-da !! How did ya like the first one ??**_

_**Please review !!**_

_**Adios !! Haha, you can tell I watch my Dora, LOL !!**_


End file.
